


Flower Crowns and Moonlight Love

by PrincessOfTheUnderdark



Series: The Change You Want To See [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Vexleth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfTheUnderdark/pseuds/PrincessOfTheUnderdark
Summary: Fluffy Vex and Keyleth. Not cannon, but much needed. This is super short, I apologize, but it does have that cute Ranger and Druid duo.





	Flower Crowns and Moonlight Love

Keyleth found herself sitting in the middle of her garden absentmindedly braiding flowers into a crown. The group of adventurers had managed to secure a quiet weekend at Grey Skull Keep. It was the perfect time to finally relax and reconnect with nature in Keyleth’s opinion. It had been too long since she had tended to her garden. Taking a break from the fighting and the inevitably sore muscles that followed was always needed. The full moon shone through the foggy night, illuminating Keyleth in an almost angelic glow. The Druid sat soaking up the night air that was caressing her skin, blissfully unaware of the green eyes watching her from the doorway of the keep.

Vex’ahlia stood leaning against the door frame cradling a cup of hot tea as she watched the red head enjoying being in her natural element. The redhead was, in Vex’s professional opinion, beautiful as she blended with nature. She studied the woman as she played with the flowers in her hand, surely the world wasn’t all bad if it could bring the two of them together. With so many bad things that had happened in Vex’ahlia’s past, Keyleth was the one shining star in her galaxy. Keyleth made everything that she had been through worthwhile. Vex sat aside her tea and walked out of the shadows toward her girlfriend.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it,” Vex revealed herself and moved to sit down beside the druid. 

“It really is,” Keyleth spared the ranger a quick glance and then looked back up at the stars as she deftly weaved the crown of flowers.

“It feels comforting sometimes, to be so small when in comparison to nature and the universe,” Vex turned her eyes up toward the night sky as well. 

“Nature just has a way of giving us the things we need that we never knew we needed.”

“You might be right, it did give me you,” Vex kissed Keyleth tenderly, she tried to pour every emotion she felt for the girl into that one touch. The love she felt for the redhead only grew stronger with each day and she wanted nothing more than to prove herself worthy of the woman beside her.

“Fucking sap,” Keyleth joked when they stopped to catch their breath, giving Vex a light punch on the arm. The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a while, soaking up the night air and listening to the creatures also out enjoying the moonlight. After some time, Vex looked over to Keyleth and noticed the crown in her hands, “What have you got there?”

“Oh,” Keyleth jolted back to herself as if just remembering that she had made this, “you know how you guys always call me princess and your majesty or your highness?”

“Umm, yeah. What about it? Did you decide to make yourself a crown?” Vex teased.

“No. Actually, it’s for you!” Keyleth plopped it onto Vex’s head, “You’re my princess and I thought you needed something to display your title.”

“Keyleth, that is so sweet of you. Thank you,” Vex did her best to hide the blush blossoming on her cheeks. 

“Of course, I love you.”

“I love you too, Darling.”

The two spent the night cuddling in the garden and Keyleth finally got to see the sunrise in the arms of the one she considered the light of her life.


End file.
